


The Ache Of Lost Love

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Day 13 God/Goddess AU, F/M, Light Angst, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 13 God/Goddess AUMarinette used to know Tim.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	The Ache Of Lost Love

  * Marinette is the goddess of heroes. 
  * She became a goddess after she saved her village from invaders, but died after the attack from injuries. One of the original immortals took a shine to her and gave her godhood. 
  * This is set in modern day so she is always kind of vibing around Gotham. 
  * The Batfam are still human. 
  * She meets Red Robin whilst walking around the city at night, glamoured to protect any human onlookers. 
  * Obviously he's like "It's dangerous at night" 
  * And she smiles. 
  * And he's standing there just confused
  * Like here's this ethereal woman, almost skipping around the most dangerous city in the US. 
  * And she smiles when he warns her. 
  * His curiosity is immediately piqued and for some reason his heart jumped. 
  * At first he thinks she might be connected to Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. 
  * I mean, who can waltz through Gotham City looking at everything in pure amazement without getting attacked by some thug? 
  * It turns out it's this girl. 
  * He can't find anything on her. 
  * Nothing 
  * …. 
  * Nada
  * … 
  * Zilch
  * … 
  * How can a girl this unforgettable have literally no records. 
  * Not even a mistaken photo bomb on Instagram. 
  * Either this girl went to such great lengths to cover her tracks that it's suspicious… 
  * Or she doesn't even exist
  * But the strange part is if she tried to cover her tracks there would be a trail. The greatest hacker in the world couldn't cover up a whole person, at least something would squeeze through. 
  * Maybe she doesn't exist…? 
  * WAs he going crazy? 
  * Fortunately, Tim's doubts were put to rest when the girl turned up. 
  * In the Batcave
  * She was just sitting at the monitor, feet up, her golden peplos draped elegantly to the ground and a silver laurel wreath twinkling on her head.
  * All the members of the team tried to ready their fighting stances but they weren't able to. 
  * They were aware of the risk the woman posed but they just couldn't will themselves to do it. 
  * It was almost like their minds instinctively knew she was a friend. 
  * Dick was the first to speak. 
  * "I know you. We've never met but why do I feel like I've known you forever?"
  * She smiled, proudly. 
  * "Because you do know me Dick Grayson. You all do. I am the one who helped you to be the earth's warriors. When Tikki makes new souls, she asks me and other gods to find the purpose in them. To find out what drives them. 
  * "Some souls are destined to be generous, some adventurous, others are just destined to live their lives as normally as they can. But my job is to find the brave souls. The ones who would gladly risk their own life to save another. I am the goddess of heroes."
  * Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, "You were in a dream. I didn't remember the day after or ever. But I do now." 
  * She grinned, "That was me choosing you. You don't remember because you're not supposed to. I asked the Fates to look into your future because I knew you were destined for something great. They saw your life and death. They saw how you loved and hated. And they saw all the possible outcomes. No two ever the same. 
  * "But they also saw the timelines where I didn't push you. The ones where I don't go with my instinct."
  * He frowned, "So you saw the future and you still chose me?" 
  * She smiled, "The future is a fickle thing. One small ripple and everything that could have been, never will be. I don't choose anyone. I see people who have the potential to be good and I help them.
  * "I wasn't always immortal. Thousands of years ago I was just a teenage girl. Invaders attacked my village and I was the only one still able to fight so I did. I fought until the last enemy fell and I died of my wounds minutes later. 
  * "Tikki saw what I did and she made me into a goddess. She told me that everyone has the potential to be courageous but so few can tap into that potential. 
  * "I would be the goddess of heroes and warriors. I would use my powers to tap into courage when people needed it the most. Bravery isn't just something you always have. It comes and goes. And sometimes it only takes a split second to tap into the courage one has."
  * Bruce shook his head" I don't understand. "
  * She smiled again, "I don't choose anyone to be heroes. I help some understand where they can find courage, honour and bravery and they choose themselves or they don't. Others can tap into that potential naturally and don't need my help, but I still guide them as their patron." 
  * Jason nodded, "Like Alfred." 
  * The whole group turned to stare at him in confusion, except for the Goddess who's bright expression never left her face. 
  * "What a wonderful analogy!" 
  * Tim was still staring at the Goddess, "You never told us your name. Or why you're here. And how come nobody else can remember you, but I can?" 
  * Her shining smile turned soft, "I'm so forgetful. Must be old age," she joked, "My name is Marinette the Risen. And the reason for your predicament and my visit I feel are one and the same." 
  * She spent hours explaining how Tim's soul was a reincarnation of a boy who used to live in Marinette's village. Apparently the two were quite taken with each other. She had been watching over him for years, but when she met him on the streets that day while glamoured, she couldn't just stand to the side and watch him grow old and die from afar like every other mortal in her life. 
  * She wanted to offer him immortality even if she knew for a fact he'd refuse
  * Tim was… Skeptical to say the least. He didn't know what he wanted or what his family wanted 
  * He knew he felt a connection with her but he couldn't just abandon his life. 
  * And Marinette understood, "You're only human, Tim. The world of the immortals is… Different. You don't feel as strongly as humans. And it's hard to know that if you ever fall for a mortal you can only love them half as much as you should. I know you're making the right decision for yourself and your family, but I knew that I couldn't just watch from afar without offering or I'd regret it."
  * Surprisingly, Jason rubbed his shoulder in solidarity. 
  * Tim asked the Goddess, "Do you think I'll regret this decision?" 
  * Her everlasting smile faltered, "How could you regret a decision you can't remember? Humans aren't designed to be able to see us without glamour, so their brains erase all memories of encounters. You were a special case, Tim, but if you continue to remember me, you'll slowly fall into madness and it can't be stopped."
  * He nodded, "So if I did come with you…?" 
  * "The world will have to forget you existed. It's for the best." 
  * He breathed in, "Yeah." 
  * Marinette disappeared. 
  * "Why are we all down in the Cave?" 
  * Over the years, Marinette watched from afar as her old friend lived his life. 
  * She laughed when he laughed 
  * Cried when he cried 
  * And she even attended his wedding to Kon. 
  * Years later, Tim and Kon adopted a baby girl. 
  * Tim wasn't really sure what made him think of it. It was almost like he heard it in a dream. 
  * But he and Kon agreed that the name Marinette suited her very much. 



**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
